


Gay on The Range

by holobandit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Cattle Drive AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holobandit/pseuds/holobandit
Summary: Connor leaves the big city life for a simple cattle drive job. Hank has been in this job for years now. With Connor being new, he wants him by his side at all times to show him the ropes. Their friendship begins to bloom, but something else begins to grow between them.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 7





	Gay on The Range

There is a small busy town. It’s known as the starting point for cattle drives. People are looking to join groups and others are here to enjoy some days off. The sounds of chatter, horses running pass, and the smell of livestock fills the air. One man sticks out of the busy crowd. He’s wearing nice clothes, somehow untouched from the dirt and grime of the south. His brown eyes shine underneath his cowboy hat. He’s on a grey and white horse, sticking out from the brown horses. He rides up to the saloon and hops off his horse. A few heads turn as he walks his horse to the water bucket. As he is tying the horse, the group that was looking at him begin to talk among themselves about the man. The man notices and turns his head to face the group, they went quiet. He shrugs and makes his way into the saloon.

The saloon was packed. The music had a chipper tune, but majority of the patrons seemed down and tired. The man walked up to the bar and motioned for the barkeep.

The barkeep walked over as he’s cleaning a glass, “What can I do for you, sir?”

The man leaned on the bar, “I was told to speak to Hank. My name is Connor, he’s expecting me.”

The barkeep rolled his eyes, “The drunk is right over there.” 

The barkeep pointed to the back of the saloon. Connor looked behind him to see a large, grey-haired man sitting at a table by himself. He’s circling his finger around his glass, with his head slightly at an angle. His clothes are stained with dirt and grime. His grey beard was slightly unkempt, like he had just woken up. On the table besides him was his hat, with the same dirt and grime as his clothes.

“Thank you.” Connor makes his way over to Hank.

Connor pulls up a chair and sits across from Hank. Hank raises an eyebrow and looks up from his drink. There was silence for a few moments before Connor broke the ice.

“I’m Connor, you got my letter?” Connor leans back in his chair.

“Mhm.” Hank takes a swig of the whiskey, “So, if you so oblige me, why did you leave the city? With trains, most of our way of livin’ out here is goin’ away.”

“I need the money, but it’s mostly because the city has too much…” Connor waves around his hand trying to think, “…to many people. I feel like I can barely breathe some days.”

“You’ll like it here then. Now, lets get into the job you want. You’ll be by my side in the front of the herd. There will be others surroundin’ the herd, but you’ll be helpin’ me guide them.”

“Doesn’t seem too hard.”

“HA! That’s what they all say.”

“I’m not the first then?”

Hank sighed, “A Lot of people have been in this job. People don’t last long.”

Connor nodded as he raised his hand for more drinks to come their way. They chatted about the job details and what to expect while on the trail. Hank was trying to get in Connor’s head that this is a dangerous job. It may pay well, but there is that danger. They continued to drink and talk. Laughs were shared along the conversation. As Connor and Hank got more and more tipsy, the closer they were together. Eventually, there was no space between them. Hank was very handsy when he is drunk.

Hank put his arm around Connor and pulled him in close. Connor blushed a deep red. He wasn’t sure if it was from the drinks or something else. Connor seemed to enjoy being this close to Hank. He could smell the alcohol on Hank. It was a pleasing smell to Connor. Connor was reaching for his drink when Hank playfully put his hand on Connor’s thigh and lightly squeezed. It caused Connor’s drink to shake a little bit and bite his bottom lip. He’s never had this reaction to a man touching him like this. After Hank lets go of his thigh, Connor collects himself and lets out a sigh of relief. 

Eventually, they made there way out of the saloon and to the inn across the street. Hank had a room with an extra bed, so he offered it to Connor. Connor accepted and they made their way up the stairs. Once in the room, Hank ripped off his boots and shirt. Connor was taking time slipping out of his clothes. He was extremely drunk at this point. Fumbling with the buttons while Hank crashed onto his bed. Connor sat on his bed and started to take off his boots, but he caught a glance of Hank, shirtless on the bed. Something clicked in Connor’s head that he was attracted to him. The curves that Hank had, his hairy chest, lips, and down to his bulge. God, it picked at Connor like a flea. He looked down at the floor quickly. He thought this was just the alcohol playing tricks on him again. He sighed and got under the covers and was out cold in seconds.


End file.
